Water lift heights for wells vary from a few feet to approximately four hundred feet in many areas of the United States. The wells that furnish water for irrigation produce at rates varying from approximately three hundred gallons per minute to above three thousand gallons per minute. The pumps are normally submerged multistage centrifugals and are referred to as turbine pumps. They are normally driven by line shafts extending from the top of the well to the pump. Spider supports and bearings at approximately ten-foot intervals hold the line shaft inside of and concentric with a pipe which serves as a conduit from the pump to the surface. This conduit pipe which is frequently six or more inches in diameter with the pump attached to its lower end, must be inserted into or removed from the well casing with heavy equipment which must be moved to and set up at the well site at considerable expense. The cost frequently inhibits removal of the pump from the well for maintenance or replacement.